


Please Stop It Now

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clones, Gen, Obsession AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: You and your best friend wanted to go home after working late at night when a mysterious man literally stumbles into your life. After that, everything just spirals out of control.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will no longer be updating this story. I'm sorry

_ Running. All he ever did was run, but now it was for his life. He finds a small cave, quickly ducking inside as he hears running outside. He takes the moment to catch his breath before he heads east. By the time he reaches the outskirts of a town, he was stumbling over his feet, exhausted. Laughter rang out close by, catching his attention. _

~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Yeol! We got to go home. I don’t want your friends calling me because you turned up late again,” you tried with all your might to pull his attention from the screen.

“Just a few more minutes.”

You sigh, exasperated, “You said that already. Twice. Now come on or I will pull the plug out.”

Chanyeol turns to you, eyes wide, “You wouldn’t.”

Holding his stare, you dive under his desk.

“NONONOO OKAYOKAY LEt’s go.”

He quickly saves everything before shutting down. As the two of you leave, you were laughing hard as he recounts his latest prank on the leader. Apparently he had put red hair dye in Suho’s conditioner the day after he had come home with freshly bleached hair.

“He was soooo pissed, but the CEO liked it so much that he made it a part of the concept.”

“Speaking of which,” you interject, “I really like the pink. I think it suits you.”

He smiles at that before sighing, “Shame you’re gay. You’re missing out on this masterpiece,” he gestures to himself. Right as you jokingly dry heave, a loud crash sounds down to alley to your left. You and Chanyeol share a look before cautiously heading down the alley. Your feet stumble back as wide, glowing, orange eyes stare back at you, smoke softly rising from them. The glow fades before the man collapses. You take a wary step forward and when he doesn’t move, you get closer.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol hangs behind you.

“What if he’s hurt?” You say before gently turning the mysterious man over, “Yeol…he looks like you.”

Chanyeol and you gawk at the man, an exact clone of your best friend, right down to the pink hair. You turn back to your friend, “What should we do?”


	2. What Do We Do?

Chanyeol struggled to carry the man into your shared apartment. After toeing off your shoes, you go to help your friend carry him to the couch. 

“What are we going to do?”

“Like I have any fucking clue? I want to know why he’s basically your clone”

Chanyeol sighs, knowing they won’t get any answers until he wakes up.

“Y/N, let’s let him rest. We can question him when he wakes up.”

You kneel to stare at the man before you remember what’s tomorrow, “You have a gig tomorrow. You can’t stay home.”

“Shit.”

“I’ll keep watch over him. I have tomorrow off anyway.”

“What?! No!” He pulls you away from the man, “He could be dangerous. We know nothing about him, where he came from or why he was in that alley!”

You yank your arm from his grasp, hissing, “You think I don’t know that? I also know that Suho will have my ass if you are late or miss anymore gigs during these promotions. So help me, I will drag you out of this apartment and lock you out.”

He looks at you, wide-eyed, knowing you would do exactly that. You’re reputation at your job certainly reenforced you.

“I can handle myself. Have done so ever since I graduated and moved here. I’m also friends with your ass and Baekhyun’s.”

Chanyeol’s head falls forward, giving up, “Alright. You absolutely sure?”

Your eyes narrow at him. He just nods at that before looking at the man. Taking a deep breath, he turns for his room.

~~~~~~~~~~

That morning, you say goodbye to Chanyeol (he didn’t want you to sleep in the house alone) and go about cleaning your room. When you turn to put your robe on the door hanger, you gasp as in front of you is Chanyeol’s clone, his bright orange eyes staring back at you.

“Where am I?”


	3. He Wakes

“What’s going on?” He growls, his voice rumbling through you.

You were panicking. Why did he have to wake up so soon. _‘Fuck, Yeollie, where are you?’_

“Uhhh…” is all that comes out of your mouth as you trip over your feet.

His eyes flash orange as fire began to flicker around his fingers, but he stops, swaying as his eyes slowly blink before rolling back. You try to catch him but you were too slow. His body collapses with a loud thud just as you grab his sleeve.

“Shit,” you mutter as you try to get him out of the hallway. Fear forgotten, you rush to get a bowl of water and a towel. After placing a pillow under his head, you grab the towel, soaking it before

As time passed, he kept whimpering in his sleep. It was just nonsense for the most part, but when those murmurs turned into actual words, your stomach sank. Stuff about tests, needles, cages. You couldn’t believe it. ’ _What has he been through???’_

“What happened to you?” You mumble out loud, “And why do you look like Yeollie?”

Speaking of Chanyeol, you pull out your phone to see nothing. _‘His class ended an hour and a half ago. Where is he?’_

~~~~~~

Chanyeol’s leg bounced as the end of class got closer. He needed to get back to Y/N.

“Alright. That’s it for the day,” the professor announces as he closes his book, “Remember to—“

Chanyeol didn’t bother to stay and listen. He had to get home. Right as he made it outside, he’s approached by two men in suits and then a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry it took forever to update this. I have a lot going on ._.


End file.
